Long Way Home
by Flip the Paige
Summary: It was suppose to be a nice summer trip, but it turned out all wrong. Amu wasn't suppose to be left behind, she wasn't suppose to be searching around Japan for her friends, and she really wasn't suppose to get picked up by Ikuto on the side of the road.
1. Chapter 1

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference_

_~Robert Frost - "The Road Not Taken"_

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

The annoying, repetitive buzzing of the alarm clock told Amu that morning had come too soon. She groaned, curling herself into a ball and throwing her pillow over her head to block out the noise. She had gotten spoiled in her younger years, having three little people to wake her warm and affectionally, each in their own motherly way. Now, she was forced to endure the cruel wake up call of a cold, lifeless machine.

There was no avoiding it any longer. She slammed her fist down to cease the noise, and lifted herself up, a reluctant action. Amu touched her feet to the floor, doing a light stretch before staring at her clock that said it was six in the morning. In that instant, she wanted to fall back on her bed. It was summer vacation for goodness' sakes, she didn't even get up this early on a school day.

She was about to surrender to sleep again, when she heard her phone begin to ring...somewhere. Always being paranoid about phone calls, she jumped out of bed and began shifting around the junk in her room in an attempt to find it. Before the final ring, she managed to maneuver the phone out of her pants' pocket that she was wearing the previous day, with a rushed, "Hello?"

"Good morning Amu-chii!" she heard a bubbly voice on the other line sounding more excited than usual about the morning. Out of habit, Amu checked the caller id on her phone, even though it was painfully obvious to her that Yaya was the morning caller. Much to her disappointment. It was just too early to talk to Yaya, she needed at least a cup of coffee before she could tolerate her. "Are you excited?"

"Excited?" Amu asked half awake and annoyed. What was there to be excited about? Summer vacation? Sure, but couldn't she be excited around ten?

"You didn't forget did you?" a different voice asked, snapping Amu out the rant she was having in her mind.

"Rima?" No doubt, with a monotone voice that still managed to betray her mood, annoyed. "What are you two doing this early?"

"I know you're slow in the morning, but come on! We've been planning this for weeks!" Amu's mind went blank, both embarrassed and confused at what Rima was telling her. As if she could see Amu's expression herself, Rima sighed and tried another method of explanation, "Look at your calendar, and tell me what today is."

Amu followed Rima's instructions, not sure as to what this would prove, when she froze. She stared at her calendar for a moment to make sure she had the date right. The day was circled in red marker, with large print that said, 'TO THE BEACH!' she had even been marking down the days. "Crap!" she exclaimed in the phone. How could she have forgotten today? She began to frantically stuff her backpack with clothes, "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry about it," Rima told her, her tone not matching the pace Amu was going, "It's not like we're going to leave without you." Amu hurried a bye before slamming her phone shut and throwing it in her backpack. It was stuffed and unorganized, but that didn't matter at the moment. She did a quick mirror check before heading out the door, knowing she looked like a mess with a rushed make up application, pink tank top and white shorts that she found on her floor, and hair she managed into a messy ponytail.

She hurried down to the kitchen, no appetite for breakfast, but to write a quick note to her parents she was sure were still sleeping. She debated about getting coffee before facing her friends. In the end she determined that raw adrenaline would be enough to get her to school, ironically, where they were all meeting to begin their summer trip.

Amu wasn't a strong runner, but she managed to get there within a few minutes, considering the distance and her rush. Everyone was gathered around two vehicles all talking amongst themselves. Yaya was the first to spot Amu coming though, and called to her with a frantic wave, "Amu! You made it!"

"Sorry guys," Amu apologized when she came up to them, out of breath and exhausted.

"Sorry nothing," Utau responded looking at her with a glare that had become familiar to Amu over the years, fierce but harmless enough, "We had to wait half an hour for you." Amu just smiled apologetically putting a hand behind her head for an innocent look.

"Lighten up Utau," Kukai told her, slyly slinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, "It's a vacation after all." Amu couldn't help smiling at Utau's lack of reaction to Kukai's gesture. When they first started dating she would have blushed and shrugged him off quickly. It was funny back then since Kukai is three years younger than her and was barely the same height. At eighteen though, he was taller and bigger than her now. It would be hard to tell that he was younger than her, if it wasn't for his childish smile.

Seeing Utau's tense form relax after his comment, Amu was about to declare Kukai her savior, until Rima came up to her, "Don't let him fool you, he just got here himself."

"Yeah," Utau agreed with a devilish grin, that Amu was also familiar with, playful but dangerous, "And I think I already mentioned something about that to him," she finished, elbowing Kukai in the stomach that made him keel over for a second, more from the shock than the pain.

"Hardly my fault," Kukai explained, again, "My alarm clock is on the fritz. Besides, _someone_ was suppose to walk with me." Pointing the blame elsewhere.

"I said I was sorry," the sound of his voice made Amu's breath catch, not in the lovesick puppy way it used to, but this dreading and awkward feeling that made her suddenly wish she were anywhere but here. "I suppose we should head out before we hit traffic." Tadase reasoned trying to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Alright everyone gather around," Yukari called, ever the organized leader, with a whistle and clipboard looking more like she was working than taking a vacation, "Half with me, and half with Yuu. We're behind schedule," she added the last part staring directly at Amu and Kukai who conveniently seemed outside the group, in shame, "But, if we make haste, we should get there by nightfall."

"And let's all try to enjoy the experience," Yuu, or Nikaidou-sensei they all still referred to him as, added after Yukari's serious note with his laid back, good natured attitude.

"I wanna ride with Kairi!" Yaya exclaimed, practically tackling him from behind in a hug. Kairi didn't bother with a reply, or resistance. He'd learned over the years that Yaya was too persistent in insignificant things, that they eventually gained greater value. Amu had to bite her lip to hold back a laugh. It took everyone by surprise when those two announced they were in a relationship.

Even Yukari was amused by her younger brother's choice of females, "Alright, you two with me, along with Utau and the boy."

"I'm the boy right?" Kukai asked to make a point. Yukari had known Kukai as Utau's boyfriend for five years now, and she still referred to him as 'the boy'. Of course Yukari paid him no mind, ushering Kairi and Yaya into the car, muttering something about getting underway.

"Come on," Utau told Kukai, pulling on his shirt to make him follow her, "Don't be so sensitive about it."

"Yeah? How would you feel to be forever known as 'the girl', huh?" Kukai asked, getting into the car after her, "Not even a real nickname."

"I suppose you guys get to ride with me then," Nikaidou-sensei said heading to the other vehicle. Amu was too preoccupied watching Kukai, with an amused grin at his misery, that she hadn't realized her own situation. She would have to spend the whole trip in a car..., with Tadase. Quickly she looked towards the car to see if she could reserve the front seat, but Rima had already taken it, with claims of paranoia only cured with an airbag.

"Can I have a seat by the window?" she asked Nagihiko, who she pulled back before he could enter the car.

He looked at her confused for a second before realization struck him. "I would, but the middle seat's too small for me I think." It was true, Nagihiko had hit his growth spurt about the time high school started. He was taller and more masculine..., which put an end to his cross dressing days. Sure, she found out about Nagihiko and Nadeshiko being the same person, that didn't bother her as much as the fact that everyone else seemed to know, but her.

She shrugged with a smile, as if to show that the seating arrangement didn't bother her, when it really made her want to chase after Yukari's car, that had just started forward. When she crawled to the middle and reached for her seatbelt, her hand accidently brushed Tadase's, making them both pull back and exchange a look. Tadase gave her an apologetic look, no more comfortable than her about the arrangement, and Amu gave it back to him. What else could she do? He wasn't a bad person, and it's not like she hated him. It was just...strange.

About a year ago, they decided to take the close friendship they had and make a relationship of it. Why not? All their friends were couples anyway, and they had spent four years being the tag along couple. It wasn't that Tadase was a bad boyfriend, no, he was great actually. He was kind, considerate, and his looks helped a bit too, the best boyfriend she had ever had. There was just something wrong with it though. She couldn't grasp what it was, until a couple months ago, when Tadase broke it off. Amu found that she wasn't surprised, or even that heartbroken about it. That's when she realized that she never felt anything past the attraction.

Afterwards, she found that being a couple had ruined their friendship. It was now awkward and uncomfortable every time they were together. The loss of his friendship hurt her more than anything. Now, knowing that things were so different from those years before, made being around Tadase next to impossible.

It did in fact turn out to be the longest four hours of her life. Sure, she enjoyed talking to everyone and laughing at Nikaidou-sensei's music selection, but she kept knocking into Tadase and going tense instinctively. She found herself staring at her feet most of the ride, wondering why she choose to wear her black chucks to the beach instead of a pair of sandals.

When they pulled into a gas station, Amu quietly sighed, leaning against Nagihiko, who merely smiled and shook his head. Nagihiko was the first out, who made sure to hold the door for Amu and open Rima's. Amu smiled at his gesture and got out as quick as she could. When she shut her door, she saw Rima still would not get out. She just stared at Nagihiko as he waited patiently with a smile, and even bowed a little just to mess with her. A gentleman with a dark side.

Amu had to smile at them, mostly because she knew how much Rima loved her independence and pride as a female, which she seemed to discover only after she started dating Nagihiko, before she expected guys to open the door for her and what not. She claimed it was because Nagi was the spawn of Satan, and took pleasure out of showing his superiority; an exclamation that made Amu laugh then, and now, Nagihiko was just too nice a guy for that to be believable.

"Hey?" Kukai shouted at them, seeing what the hold up was, "If you don't pee now, you got to hold it till the beach, cause we're not stopping again!" He warned, making Rima get out while Nagihiko's attention was elsewhere, pulling Amu along with her.

"You could cut the tension with a knife in there," Rima commented when she thought they were a safe distance away from the boys, "I didn't think about you two still being in the post-boyfriend/girlfriend phase. When are you guys going to get over that?" Sometimes Rima was too blunt for the circumstances.

"It's...complicated," Amu explained as they approached Utau and Yaya who were both waiting outside the bathroom. "There's still too much baggage."

"What? Drama already?" Utau asked with a superior air to her, being the oldest and most successful, "We just got on the road, what could be the problem?"

"Her and Tadase," Yaya answered, always sharp when it came to these kind of issues, "I'm sure this trip is just what you two need to be brought back together!"

"As friends," Amu warned her before she went trying to play matchmaker, again. It didn't work the months after they broke up, it only made things worse, and she sure didn't want to ruin her vacation with her friends dealing with this crap.

"Aww! Why?" Yaya asked and whined, she had grown up since she was in elementary school, but there was still this part of her that refused to mature, "You two were so perfect for each other!"

"I really don't want to have this conversation _now_," Amu told her firmly, if she was going to spill her guts out to these girls on this trip, which she was sure she was going to be forced to one night, she wasn't going to do it while casually waiting for the gas station bathroom to be available.

"God, if it'll shut everyone up," Utau started with a groan and an annoyed voice, "Why don't you ride with us for the rest of the way?"

"Really?" Amu asked, the suggestion was _very _tempting, "Won't Yukari mind if I mess with her organized assembly?"

"Who cares?" Utau countered, with a blunt attitude of her own, "It'd do her some good to shake things up a bit." It was Utau's unique way of saying she cares.

Amu looked at Rima, not sure abandoning her to three guys till nightfall was the best idea. Rima just shrugged, "It doesn't hurt my feelings."

"Sounds good," Amu confirmed with a smile, feeling so relieved. By then Utau had gone into the bathroom, which only held one occupant at a time, "I think I'll go get food first," Amu left in search of the aisles of junk food that would have to substitute for lunch, which was just common knowledge on vacations.

"Might I suggest a something in the chocolate section?" Kukai asked her from behind, already holding a bag of chips and a soda, "It's a very important part of a teenager's nutrition."

"I wish I could," Amu told him taking his soda for observation, "But I talked to my mom earlier and she strongly 'advised' against such food."

"Oh, that reminds me," Kukai said digging through his front pockets, then back, then handing Amu his chips to search his body for something, "Crap! I must've left my cellphone at home! Stupid alarm clock! My brother's going to kill me if I don't call him!"

Amu rolled her eyes at his forgetfulness and shrugged off her backpack, "Here, just use mine, and give it back to me in the car."

"Thanks Amu, I owe you one," Kukai said, accepting the phone gratefully, "That mean you're riding with us and the manager from hell?" Kukai asked, trying out another name for Yukari. Many that were deemed inappropriate or stupid.

"That's right, _boy_," Amu told him just to take a stab at him, laughing when his face scrunched up.

"Don't start with me woman!" Kukai warned her, before taking back his food, and going off to make his call.

"Hurry along kids," Yukari announced for everyone to hear, "We're heading out." Amu thought she was just trying to rush, but then she saw everyone else was buying their food and heading towards the car.

"Crap!" Amu exclaimed heading to the bathroom that was, thankfully, vacant. After using the bathroom Amu couldn't help noticing how awful she looked in the mirror above the sink. Her ponytail was coming out and her makeup had suffered from the long ride. Deciding she had time, she took down her hair and put it back up, neatly this time, and tried to fix up her face.

Outside both chaperones were buckled up in their cars waiting to go, Yuu more patiently than Yukari. They all seemed to come in bunches, all loading at different times. Yuu noticed first that he only had three passengers in the car, "Where is Himamori-san?" he asked, using the nickname he gave Amu all those years ago that seemed to stick with her.

"Oh," Rima said, thinking of how to tell everyone, "She...wanted to talk to Yaya and Utau, so she's riding with them."

"Alright," Yuu said, not really bothering him, getting ready to take off.

Yukari however didn't see anything amiss in her vehicle, and was anxious to leave. "Wait," Yaya told her before she started to go, "We have to wait for Amu."

"What?" Yukari asked, not aware of the changes, and not liking it for that matter, why couldn't these kids just stay in one place for a little while?

"She wanted to ride with us the rest of the way," Utau explained ignoring Yukari's agitation.

"Well, then where is she?" Yukari asked, impatiently. Utau just stared at her with an expression that said she could care less, but meant that she didn't have a clue. Yukari sighed before looking over at Yuu's car full of passengers, edging out of the parking lot. "It seems he has everyone."

"I guess she decided to ride with them," Yaya said sadly, she had been looking forward to talking to Amu a little, "I think she's between Nagi and Tadase."

"Alright then," Yukari said putting the car into gear, "Next stop, Hakuto Beach!" Everyone, well, Yaya and Kukai, gave a big 'Yahoo!' at that exclamation.

When they took off, heading for Hakuto Beach, everything else on their mind was left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate to tell you this, but your car is a piece of shit." Ikuto said into his phone, while trying to figure out what was wrong with the car, this time. He'd been in Japan a total of five hours, half of that time devoted to getting the car to work. He was really starting to wish he had rented one, instead of trusting the car sent to him by a man who spent his traveling by train, airplane, and every other transportation device known to man...except a car.

"Don't insult Rosette like that! She's got character to her," the voice on the other line reasoned. Ikuto just rolled his eyes, staring cynically at the car. It still just looked like junk to him, "And you better not wreck her either," the voice added, knowing that Ikuto did not appreciate the beauty of Rosette.

"Yeah, yeah," Ikuto assured him unconvincingly, still inspecting the engine, "Did you just call to lecture me?"

"Well, it seems I have to make up for lost time, the way you acted as a kid, I'm surprised you didn't screw yourself up." Ikuto stared blankly into space after hearing that comment.

"Do you want me to respond to that? Considering I have a few things to say to you anyway." Aruto chuckled at his son's flat tone, as usual he was less than enthusiastic about discussing the past with his father. His usual attitude consisted of not really having one. Which made Aruto constantly wonder, 'Where did this child come from?' since neither he nor his wife were anything like that.

"What? You haven't verbally abused me enough yet?"

"You could use a little bruising to your ego. God knows it won't hurt you any."

"Every word rips into my heart and tears away a piece of my soul. Are you happy to be killing your father?"

"That depends. Is it working?"

"What a cruel person you are." Ikuto smirked at that. Aruto considered that to be the worst possible insult. Worse than when he chose to use a wide array of curse words to describe his distress. His father was just a very simple person. "I hope you don't reveal your true nature in front of the audience. They can always sense evil in the music."

"You mean the ten people that will be listening or the three people that actually care?" Though he had been traveling with his father for around five years now, he had yet to see an audience worth all the effort he put into arriving and performing. Thus is the life of the wandering, nameless musician.

"It is not about quantity. It is about quality." Aruto explained, again. Why his son could not grasp this concept was beyond him. "It is much more meaningful to play something for those that treasure the sound than the obnoxious many that see our act only as a means of entertainment. They overlook our very hearts. Our souls! Those people-"

"Pay enough to make a career instead of a whim of artistic movement?"

"...Don't play cute with me boy." Aruto warned him, making Ikuto shake his head at how personal his father took Ikuto interrupting his soliloquy. "One day you will understand what I am talking about. Until then..., just shut up and do what I tell you to."

"Amazing. That was both parentally enlightening and threatening. How do you do it?"

"Easier to joke when you are hundreds of miles away. Let us see how vocal you are when you get to Kurashiki. You have the directions I gave you right?"

"You call those directions?" Ikuto pulled the paper from his back pocket to see how Aruto's "directions" were suppose to be helpful. "All you offer are landmarks. No street names? Highways? Local districts?"

"I am a musician, not a navigator. Just go where ever the wind takes you."

"That may be your strategy, but if you want to be picked up, you better give me a way to reach my specific destination."

"Being in Japan always makes you irritable." Aruto pointed out, making his son hit his head on the roof of the front and curse into the phone. Aruto had to make an effort not to laugh at Ikuto's pain. "Maybe this time we should go take a visit to see your mother and sister. They would be thrilled to see you. My presence may be questionable though."

Ikuto cursed again, this time moving the phone away first. "Did you hit your head again?" Ikuto was nearly convinced that Aruto was not quite human. Most qualities made him worse than a human being, but there were a few abilities that worked for his advantage. Unfortunately, his advantage usually put Ikuto at a disadvantage. "Procrastinating?"

"A little." Ikuto admitted. He wanted nothing more than to go back. Living on the road was only so fun for so long. The only thing stopping him was that little girl he fell in love with. It's one thing to say what's on your mind when you know you're leaving the country; it's another thing when you know you're there to stay. He was anxious to see her again, but he didn't know what he would do when he did. There were too many things said and left unsaid.

"How does the car look?" Aruto asked breaking Ikuto's train of thought.

"Good enough. You should really consider getting another one. Or just getting rid of it. It doesn't make sense for someone who doesn't drive to have a car."

"Never. Rosette is a vital asset to our band of caravans." Ikuto just rolled his eyes going to hang up. "Wait! Don't hang up!" There's the advantage. Now he gets to talk more.

"Don't forget that the show is in two days and you need to be here by then." Aruto reminded him once more. He wasn't taking any chances. A young person with a car was dangerous for distractions and he didn't want to stay in Kurashiki any longer than he had to.

Ikuto just hung up the phone without offering a response. He was done with Aruto's foolishness. Honestly, what was he going to do? Travel cross-country around Japan? The only reason he would be late was if the car broke down.

He got into the car and prayed that it would start. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine began to sound. After a moment, the engine started and sounded as smooth as it ever had, to Ikuto's relief. He pulled back on the road, making his way straight to Kurashiki, more or less.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

When Amu was satisfied with her appearance, for the most part, she decided to venture out of her disgusting sanctuary. When she came out, she realized how quiet the place was. Everyone must already be in the cars.

Once outside, she didn't see either vehicle. She must have forgotten where they parked. She began looking around calmly then decided to look around the building. It wasn't until she ended up back at the front door that she faced reality. "Oh, no."

Amu began frantically searching around the parking lot, in the process of having a mental breakdown. They must have been playing a joke on her. Yeah. Stupid, naive Amu would freak out over something like this, right? They couldn't have just left her. Could they?

Going back into the gas station was the smartest thing to do. Surely they would notice, or end their little joke, soon and come back for her. Once inside though, there was this uncomfortable air to the atmosphere. Gas stations consisted of travelers and vacationers like herself, but there were also truckers, gypsies, and those murderers on the lamb that were out searching for their next victim. Amu had seen enough movies to know these things. It was just too scary for her to stick around any longer.

She ran out of the gas station and stopped to take in the sight of the vacant highway. Never in her life had she felt more alone than she did at that moment. She slumped against the wall of the gas station at a loss of what to do. Everyone was miles away by now and she couldn't exactly wave her arms around like an idiot and shout at them to come back.

Amu mentally slapped herself. She completely forgot about her cellphone. She dug into her pocket to get it, but found it was empty. She checked her other pockets. The space in the side of her shoe. Shuffled through all the crap in her backpack. Nothing. She suddenly stopped her efforts, remembering how Kukai wanted to call his brother before they left. She had never gotten it back.

With a sigh, she approached the highway. Only one thing left to do. She debated which direction to start walking. She could head home and hope that good old Mother's intuition would strike her mother and send her flying to her rescue. But considering how oblivious her mom was most of the time, that didn't seem likely. The only other option was to head towards the beach. Surely they would notice eventually and come back. This way she would at least be closer to her rescue than farther away.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Hours! Amu had been walking for hours. A few cars had pasted, but today just wasn't busy for some reason. And none of those cars had been Yukari or Nikadiou-sensei's. Thus, Amu was still walking, wishing Ran was there to at least give her amazing athletic abilities to endure the distance. Her legs were so numb at this point, walking didn't matter to her any more. She was more bothered by the fact that the sun was inches away from disappearing and walking on the side of the highway at night was not the most appealing idea in the world.

She dug in her bag and found a flashlight that had miraculously been tossed in there through her morning struggle. Amu thought vaguely that she brought plenty of things that were useless for the beach, but had come in handy. Take her chucks for example. If she had to walk as far as she did in sandals, she probably would have thrown herself in front of one of the passing cars to end her misery. It took a little shaking and cursing, but the flashlight shone enough to make her feel a little better. The highway was abandoned at this hour and Amu wasn't sure how to feel about that. Worried? Relieved? Frightened?

It didn't take long to get completely dark. This setting made Amu extremely uncomfortable. Every sound was vibrating. Every smell was toxic. And every sight was...that's when it occurred to her. She shouldn't be able to see beyond her flashlight. She turned and was faced with headlights coming towards her. For a moment, she felt like a deer in the headlights and immediately began to sympathize with the creatures. But she managed to turn around to look straight ahead and not draw anymore attention to herself.

Amu held her breath until the car passed and then she sighed in relief, beginning to laugh off the fear. Until she looked ahead and saw the car turn around and head back towards her. Amu almost swore she was about to pass out.

Amu felt her legs shaking beneath her as the car began to approach her, slowly. The car finally stopped in front of her, the headlights shining bright in her eyes. She held her fists over her face out of a reflex. But she was too frozen in fear to react at all.

"What are you doing out here?" She heard a voice ask, and tried to blink against the headlights to make out a figure coming towards her. She couldn't run, couldn't answer. Her whole body felt numb. "It's dangerous to walk on the road this late at night."

The figure began to approach and something just snapped inside her. Amu took her flashlight and hit the man once he was within reach and ran. For some reason he felt compelled to go after her, took hold of her shirt, and yanked her backwards as she struggled yelling insults at him.

"It's stupid to walk out here this late." He yelled back at her, failing to calm her down. She continued to try to struggle out of his hold. "You could get kidnapped or something."

"Look who's talking you creep!" She countered trying to twist away.

He groaned in frustration, "Stop being stupid!"

"Let go of me you _pervert_!"

He stopped suddenly, but didn't release her as she would have liked. Then he grabbed the flashlight from her hand and shined it on her face, temporarily blinding her. She began to swing her arms wildly trying to make contact. "Amu?"

She stopped. She wasn't sure how he would know her name. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make the spots go away. She began to just barely make out features of the person in front of her.

"Ikuto...?" After all these years, and all those times she wondered what she would do when she saw him again, if she saw him again, she ended up doing nothing she had planned. She kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.


	3. Chapter 3

The group decided to pull over for the night due to numerous complaints about staying in the car during the late hour.

"We would be at the beach by morning if we just drove through the night." Yukari complained to Yuu as she was getting out of the car.

"That would be nice, but it isn't practical." Yuu reasoned with his wife. "It would be pointless to be there by morning only to sleep through the day."

"We would be there by now if we had left according to schedule." Yukari replied her tone and gestures veered more towards her vehicle than Yuu.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me woman?" Kukai asked getting out of the vehicle quickly. He was on the verge of exploding from having to sit still for so long, and Yukari bitching at him didn't help matters.

Yuu laughed at their dispute and slyly began to change the subject. "We are going to get two rooms with two beds. One room for the boys and one for the girls. Understood?" They all nodded knowing the procedure to "class" trips. No opposite sex contact what so ever when there is a bed in close range.

Kukai looked over at Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi. "We're going to draw straws for the second bed."

"Why don't you just share?" Utau asked rolling her eyes at how childish they were acting. "The bed would be big enough that you wouldn't even be touching each other."

Kukai tried to explain, in the simplest, pointed way. "Guys never sleep in the same bed. It is an understood agreement." The boys nodded their heads at the statement, proving Kukai's point.

"What?" Rima asked, "Are you scared one of your friends are going to turn gay in the middle of the night?"

"Yes! I mean," Kukai looked over at the guys, "Look at who I'm rooming with." Tadase and Kairi scowled, but Nagi just smiled.

"If you are uncomfortable with rooming with me," Nagi started, clearing his throat, "I could talk like this so you wouldn't have to worry about anything." Nagi assured him in a voice an octave higher than usual.

Kukai blanched at Nagihiko's response. "I think I will be perfectly content sleeping in the hallway." He answered, looking anywhere but at Nagihiko. The girls rolled their eyes.

"I can sleep with Yukari if you three can figure out the other arrangements." Utau offered, pushing Kukai towards the boys, Nagihiko in particular, to abruptly tell him to get over it. And to be a little gruel.

"We can all fit in one bed." Yaya answered, elbowing Kairi to show how she didn't have the same fear he did. A twitch of the eye was all Kairi offered, hardly anything for most people, but Yaya knew she had won a battle there. "We're small enough, right Amu?"

She was answered with silence.

"Did Amu go to the bathroom or something?" Utau asked Tadase while Yaya and Kukai foolishly looked around the group in search for Amu.

Tadase shrugged his shoulders. "How would I know? She didn't ride with us."

"Yes she did. Because she didn't...ride with us..."

That was when the lightbulb went off.

Panic quickly ensued.

"This is one sick, twisted joke!"

"Who would put her up to this?" Utau asked, enraged.

"It was _you_ wasn't it?" Rima inquired, glaring fiercely at Kukai, poking him in the side as if to drive a confession out of him.

"Don't drag me into this! Besides, Amu's too stupid to pull off a prank."

"Considering that she is a seventeen year old girl in a strange environment, her situation isn't looking so well. She is most likely in potential danger." Kairi stated logically, keeping his cool.

"No kidding!" Tadase responded, his voice sharp and agitated. He was overcome with worry and the last thing he wanted to hear was Kairi's observations.

"What kind of danger?" Kukai asked, trying to understand the depth of the situation.

"The typical. Kidnap. Injury. Rape."

"Rape? What the hell kind of typical is that?"

"I am merely stating what is fact."

"Damn it, Kairi! We don't need your calm, logical bullshit right now!" Yaya yelled at him, slapping him on the arm. "I want my friend back!"

"Amu is dumb enough to just get into a car with anyone that offers her a ride." Nagihiko thought, dreading the reality of the fact. He felt sick. "As long as she thought they were a good person."

"And she thinks everyone has that potential." Rima added, feeling nauseous herself. "That idiot!"

No one was sure what to do and many scenarios were coming to mind. Their hysteria was giving Utau a splinting headache. "Would you all calm down and shut up?" Utau commanded, gaining obeyed silence with looks of misery. They were expecting her to give insight at that moment, but Utau herself was at a loss of how this could have happened.

"Amu's backpack wasn't in either car, so she has her money, and her id, and...her cell phone!" Why wasn't that their first thought?

Utau quickly dug out her cell phone and dialed Amu's number, all eyes on her in anticipation. She heard the first ring, but then a strange song began to play, one very familiar to them. Utau recognized it as one of her own songs, and... Amu's ringtone.

Kukai was frozen in place, with everyone staring at him. Utau particularly glaring. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink flip phone. Checked the number and answered it, "Hello?"

"...Kukai?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have Amu's cell phone?"

"Oh that. It's kind of a funny story actually."

"I highly doubt that." Utau cut in sharply, her grip tightening on her phone. Kukai kind of wished they were just talking on the phone, that way he didn't have to see her glares and he could make whatever expression he wanted without her knowing.

He went into his morning explanation: forgetting his phone, Amu lending him her phone, "And I was going to give it back to her in the car, but... she never showed up."

"Kukai!"

"I'm sorry! How was I suppose to know her life was going to be in potential danger?"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Tadase's!"

Everyone shifted their looks to Tadase. Tadase was surprised by this accusation. "How is it my fault?"

"You were being that creepy ex-boyfriend and made her uncomfortable in the first place."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It always has something to do with it."

"Would you drop it?"

"No! Ever since you two broke up, everything we've done has been awkward and sucked! Like I said it would when you started going out."

"Enough!" Yukari chimed in, pushing the two away from one another, "Settle down. We have enough of a crisis to deal with without biting at each other's throats."

Yukari turned to Yuu, "We need to inform the police that we have a missing child."

"What are you going to tell them?" Utau asked, "That there is a missing kid somewhere between Tokyo and the Chugoku region? That would take forever."

"Her pink hair has got to help." Kukai threw in for comfort, minimal as it was.

Yukari nodded, "Yes. Bless that child for her individuality." Yukari gathered everyone together, "Everyone back in the cars. We have a kid to find."

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

"Alright..., you're going to have to run that by me one more time."

"How hard is it to understand?"

Ikuto looked over at her, "You hit me for no reason. The least you can do is give me a little explanation."

"There was so a reason!" Amu countered briskly, "You gave me a freakin' heart attack!"

"You did always have a problem with gratitude."

Amu sighed, "I am not going over it again."

Ikuto just chuckled at her expense. "Can you just explain the part about how someone gets left behind in the bathroom? I'm baffled."

Amu glared at him and laughed sarcastically. She had already gone through a rough time, she didn't need someone pointing out the details of it all, especially Ikuto.

"What are were you doing there anyway?" Amu asked, remembering how he used to always appear out of thin air when she needed him. He must have lost some of his touch, because she could have used him a couple hours earlier.

"I have to pick something up in Kurashiki."

Amu nodded, but then stoped to think, growing puzzled. "Weren't you going in the wrong direction?"

"I want to let someone suffer for a while." Ikuto answered with a smirk.

Before Amu could pry into that, Ikuto slyly changed the subject, "Why didn't you guys take the train? It would have been easier."

Amu sighed, again, "I don't know. Something about enjoying the value of a quality road trip."

"The bathrooms are also on the train, so no one would have to worry about..." He trailed off when Amu looked over at him deadly.

"Sorry," Ikuto offered, lacking in sincerity, "But I just don't get how they didn't notice you weren't there."

"We took two cars and I was going to change cars after the stop." Amu explain, wishing she had been more attentive to Yukari's schedule and procedures for a smooth voyage. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Why were you changing cars?"

Amu averted her gazed out the window, "Nikaidou-sensei has no taste in music and I didn't feel like spending the remainder of the trip listening to it."

"Yes. As I recall Nikaidou had a fondness for songs from broadway musicals. I particularly enjoyed the rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango.'"

Amu chuckled at that, "Yeah, right. What would you do if you were put in a cell full of women who were all pissed at men? I'm not sure you would make it."

"I'm surprise you knew that."

"Why would you make a joke if you didn't think I would get it?"

Ikuto shrugged, " I thought you might try to figure it out. I was curious to hear what you would come up with."

Amu puffed herself up, feeling irritated. "You know, I have grown since the last time you saw me. I'm not that dumb kid I used to be."

Ikuto looked over at her with a smirk of disbelief, "Oh really?"

Amu flushed realizing her mistake. It was kind of hard to make an argument about not being stupid in her current position. Getting her usual posture back, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Let it go." She hissed at him through her teeth.

Ikuto shook his head, "Do you know where you were going to stop for the night?"

"Yukari was planning on driving all night."

"That sounds like her." Ikuto nodded, "Why don't we try to meet them there."

"Oh, no. You don't have to since it's out of your way and everything." Amu assured, still not sure how she felt about the current predicament she managed to get herself into.

"It really isn't." Ikuto told her, "Besides, what else are you going to do? Walk all the way there? You might get picked up by a suspicious character."

She looks at him blankly, "You mean, again?"

They fell silent as Ikuto turned his attention back to the road. Amu rolled over on her side towards the window. She was suddenly exhausted, there was just too much excitement for one afternoon. This was not how her day was suppose to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Amu awoke, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. It was a pleasant feeling. When she tried to stretch, she realized she was in an awkward position. She tried to pop her back, but her whole body was too stiff.

She soon remembered the events of the previous day and let out a groan, realizing she had spent the night sleep in a car seat. Amu rolled over to look at the driver's seat. She screamed in a moment of panic. There was no one driving the vehicle.

"What?" Ikuto shot up from the back in alarm.

Amu turned her head, still shaken from her morning shock. "What are you doing back there?"

"I was sleeping." Ikuto answered putting his hand to his chest. "Now I'm trying to lower my heart rate."

"Uh...it's morning." Amu told him, trying to blow off her stupid reaction. Rima was right, she was a little "off" when she first woke up.

Ikuto looked at her with a haze look. Instead of making a comment, he decided against a morning brawl and looked down at his watch. He sighed because of the early hour and tried to stretch his arms, but found there was no room for him to maneuver around. When he tried, he hit his arms on the roof and his legs against the side door.

Amu started laughing at his expense. "You look ridiculous." Her laughter only increased when he tried a different stretch that ended with his face struck against the window. "How do you always manage to find things to small for you."

"Comes with keeping young company." Ikuto answered getting out of the car and stretching his back before getting into the driver's seat.

"Where are we?" Amu asked. Now that she had gotten a chance to gather herself, she was anxious to get underway. She sure didn't want to sleep in a car seat again.

"I got tired and pulled over somewhere near Kyoto." Ikuto answered putting the car in drive and heading off, "Yukari is insane to think it would only take a day to get there."

"Yukari planned the trip with every detail down. I kind of set it off because I was late getting there." Amu admitted with a yawn. She was still trying to wake herself up. She needed coffee.

"You don't cause anything but trouble, do you?" Ikuto commented smugly. Amu was going to tell him off, but due to the recent evidence, she didn't have much of a case to make. So she just kept silent, rolling down the window to enjoy the morning coolness.

"Do you want to stop at a gas station for food?" Ikuto asked after a few minutes, noticing signs of civilization. Amu nodded still tired, but woke up instantly when Ikuto added, "I promise not to leave you in the bathroom, so no rush." She glared instinctively while he just looked out the window as if he didn't have a care in the world. Damn bastard.

When they got there, Amu went straight to the bathroom. Best to get that over with first. She glared back at Ikuto when she heard him laugh, then slammed the door shut. How she ended up with him was still a mystery to her. Bet Yukari didn't have a backup plan for this case scenario.

Amu looked at herself in the mirror and instantly regretted it. The day before had taken a toll on her and sleeping awkwardly in a car didn't help either. Amu took off her backpack and pulled out a new pair of clothes she had shoved in there. A t-shirt and jean shorts and it seemed she would be wearing her chucks again. Seriously, how did she forget sandals? She went through her hygiene routine, minus a shower she was desperately in need of.

Leaving the bathroom, she went in search for food, but one glance at doughnuts told her that her nerves were too on edge to eat anything. She opt for coffee instead, at least that contained a good amount of caffeine. Reaching for a pot, she decided to get two cups, assuming Ikuto would want some.

It was too early for there to be many people out, but there was still a short line for the cash register. Amu supposed one of the appeals of being up so early was that there wasn't a big rush to get anywhere. She understood that based on how slow a line with a few people was going. At least her coffee would be cool by the time she purchased it.

As she waited in line, she took to looking around. It was a pretty basic place, and they obviously got enough business since they were just outside of Kyoto. Even police officers took a stop there. Oh, great. Amu hated policemen. Not in a rebellious sense, just that she was always a prime suspect whenever something was a miss. No, that innocent girl with the sweet smile couldn't have shoplifted, it must have been that punk kid outside nowhere near the store. There were major trust issues in place with Amu.

She noticed something peculiar about the officer though. He was talking on his cell phone and tried to look over at her without being too obvious, nodding his head on occasion. Amu tried to focus forward. The last thing she needed to add to this little adventure was getting harassed by a cop looking for his big break. And she was really starting to get freaked out by his staring.

"Next?" Amu wasn't aware she was next in line and nearly spilled the drinks from surprise when she heard the cashier. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes." Amu bought the drinks, with the cop still staring at her.

Amu noticed Ikuto come out of the bathroom wearing a different shirt. Looking back at the policeman, she quickly shuffled over to him, trying to not make her retreat too noticeable.

"Miss me already? I didn't think I was gone that long." Ikuto asked when Amu came hurrying over to him.

Ignoring his comment, Amu pulled him down closer to her by his shirt and hissed, "Time to go."

"What?"

"Excuse me, Miss?" Amu tensed up and turned to see the officer with his arms crossed, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Uhhh...," Amu trailed on, not sure what was the wisest chose.

Ikuto leaned down to her ear and asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Amu hissed back, "This sort of thing just happens a lot."

"Miss?" The officer, getting impatient.

Amu smiled nervously, "Uh, yes?"

"If you don't mind, I have a few questions to ask you."

"Go ahead then." Ikuto encouraged him, slinging his arm around Amu's shoulder.

"I only have questions for her."

"Yes, but she's been put in my care and she is still a minor."

"I see. Are you of relation?"

"No, just a friend."

"Then I have to say you have no jurisdiction in this matter."

"That is understandable, but I don't believe you have jurisdiction without permission from her legal guardians either."

"Are they near?"

"No. But I do have their number on me."

Ikuto took a slip of paper from his pocket and handed to the policeman, who eyed it suspiciously. He took the number and stepped away from them to make the call.

There was an answer after the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hello sir, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour. I am officer Miyagi, calling on behalf of your daughter."

"My daughter? Is she alright?"

"I believe so, I just have some questions to ask her and need your permission."

"Alright... What did she do?"

"N-Nothing... Sir? Were you not informed of your daughter's disappearance?"

"Disappearance? What happened? Why does no one tell me anything?"

"Calm down sir. I found her just outside of Kyoto."

"Kyoto? What is she doing in Kyoto?"

"I am not sure yet. She is with an older man that claims to have care of her."

"She was going on a trip with her manager, so he might be him. Or was her manager a girl? Oh, the name is on the tip of my tongue."

"Manager?"

"Oh yes, my daughter is a famous singer, but you might not be aware of that since she appeals to a younger crowd. If you are though, then good for you for not having shame at admiring a teen idol."

"Sir, I don't understand. I didn't get that information in my reports. Is your daughter about 5'5, pink hair, small figure."

"Well, last time I saw her she was as tall as my knee and had long blonde hair, but you know kids, always changing their style."

"Sir, is your daughter's name Hinamori Amu?"

"Hinamori... it's sounds familiar for some reason, but no my daughter is Tsukiyomi Utau, or if your familiar with her stage name, Hoshina Utau."

"What?" When he turned around the two were missing and a car was pulling out of the parking lot. He ran out to get a glimpse of the license number, but they were already too far away for him to see. He cursed under his breath before calling the station to report a rough description of the vehicle.

"You make friends everywhere you go, don't you?"

Amu was still looking behind her, "What number did you give him?"

Ikuto smirked, "Someone who would get a kick out of being involved in an escape route." Amu didn't understand and didn't press the issue since that person had just gotten her out of trouble.

"So, that happens a lot?"

Amu said it did settling back into her seat, "Never quite like this though. I sort of give cops a suspicious appeal." She handed him one of the cups she was holding, "It's black since we kind of left in a...rush."

"When did you start drinking coffee?"

She shrugged, "It's no big deal." She pushed her hair back like it was nothing, knowing Ikuto was giving her a look. She took a sip, and then blurted it out.

Ikuto started laughing, "Have you ever had it without a lot of sugar added?"

She shook her head and quickly put the drink in the cup holder all while puckering her lips from the bitterness. Ikuto took a big gulp just to spite her. She rolled her eyes and started staring out the window.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Yukari got out of the car and watched all the kids flow frantically into the gas station. "I informed the police about Amu." She told Yuu while rubbing her eyes to ignore how tired she was from driving all night.

"We'll find her," Yuu assured her, "She's smart enough to stay out of trouble." Yukari shook her head, not buying that, and sighed wondering how she was going to tell Amu's parents. Yuu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her inside.

The kids had already started a riot. Utau was harassing the cashier, Kukai and Nagihiko were backing her up as "the muscle", Rima and Yaya were looking around the store asking people if they had seen Amu, and Kairi and Tadase were taking notes on the case scenarios that could have taken place.

Yukari sighed again.

She approached Utau and put a hand on her shoulder to silence her, "May I speak to him for a moment?" Utau didn't reply, but Yukari took her silence as a yes. She pulled out a picture she had of all the girls before one of Utau's winter concerts and showed the cashier. She pointed to Amu, "Have you seen this girl?"

He looked at the picture closely and shook his head saying he wasn't working yesterday.

"Do you have a way of contacting who was working?" He nodded and told her to wait a moment as he dialed a number.

Yukari rubbed her temples, making a mental note to get some aspirin while she was here. The kids were giving her a headache. She wanted to shoot herself when she heard her cellphone ring. "Yes?"

"We have some information on Hinamori Amu."

"Thank God! Is she alright? Where is she?"

"We are not sure Ma'am. An officer reported a description of a girl 5'5, pink hair, small figure and stature in the outskirts of Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Why is she in Kyoto?"

"I do not know Ma'am. We have alerted the area and will let you know if we find her. The officer also reported that she was in the company of a young man."

"Young man?"

"Yes, 6'2 in his mid-twenties. Is she familiar with anyone to that description?"

"...No..., I'm afraid not."

"I see. Do not worry Ma'am we will take the necessary measures to find her unharmed."

"I understand. Thank you officer." Yukari released the cellphone just realizing she had a tight grip on it.

"Any news?" Yuu asked and Yukari explained the situation. Yuu was more than surprised to hear that she was with a man, and alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Yukari had forgotten that Utau was still beside her. Yukari was going to tell her it was nothing, but Utau had already attracted the others. It wasn't worth fighting them all to hide it. She explained it one more time, to everyone.

"Why would Amu go with a stranger?"

"Maybe he had candy."

"No Yaya, that's why we keep a close eye on you. Not Amu."

"What if he forced her against her will?"

"Stop thinking like that!"

"How else am I suppose to think? My friend is out there somewhere in trouble and I can't help her!"

Yukari was silent, then turned towards the cashier and asked if he had heard anything. He nodded, "The guy working yesterday saw a girl like that briefly, but she left alone so nothing seemed suspicious to him."

"I see. Thank you." Yukari told him calmly, "Come on kids, lets get back to the cars."

"Yukari?" Utau demanded, "What are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do? We're going to Kyoto obviously to find Amu. And that man she's with" Yukari said taking off her glasses, "_He better hope the police catch him before I do_!" The kids backed away in fear as Yukari seemed to instantly transform into a demon.

Yuu nervously went over to his wife, "I'll take the boys in my car and we'll follow you and the girls." Yukari agreed and told everyone to get their asses in the cars.

"Why did you make this arrangement?" Tadase asked as Yuu herded all the boys towards the car.

"When Yukari gets like this, she falls into a blind rage. I thought for the safety of our gender we would band together for awhile."

"Why? It's not like we did anything." Kukai reasoned, as he shoved Kairi in the middle seat. "She wouldn't mistake us as the pervert Amu's with."

"Alright," Nikadiou-sensei smiled opening the driver's door, "Then you can go ride with Yukari and the girls."

"Uhh..." Kukai looked over and saw Yukari yelling at the girls and hitting the shift of the car, waiting impatiently to go. "No, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyoto is amazing!" Amu exclaimed snapping pictures.

"Don't get too comfortable. We're just trying to get directions since someone doesn't know how to get to the beach."

Amu just shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I'm not the one driving there."

"How's that working out for you?"

Instead of a snide remark, she turned towards him, "Smile!" and snapped a picture of his surprised expression. "That wasn't a smile. Try it again." Ikuto tried in an awkward attempt to smile, just moving half of his mouth up. Amu bursted out laughing. "What kind of face is that?"

He swiftly took the camera from her and snapped a few pictures of her laughing. "Don't!" She told him trying to take back her camera, but he stretched his arm up. She first tried to reach the camera, then switched to pulling on his arm to try to move it down to her level.

She suddenly stopped. Realizing they were too close with their bodies pressed together. Amu recoiled and turned around, crossing her arms, "Are we going to get directions or not?"

"We are." Ikuto answered, waving the camera just above her head. She snatched it back to look at the picture of herself and groaned. "You stopped drinking milk when I left didn't you?" Ikuto asked setting Amu off.

They got a map. A little primitive for Amu's taste, but if it got them there, then it was fine. "Why didn't we stop when we were closer. It would be easier to navigate than from Kyoto."

"It'd be best if we could find the fastest way there." Ikuto told her, spreading the map out on the front of the car, "Last thing we need is Yukari having a mental breakdown."

"Can that even happen to Yukari?"

Ikuto nodded, "It's not a fate I'd wish on anyone. She can be really intense."

After some planning Amu decided to get some lunch in the convenient store while they were there. Plus, staring at a map was giving her a headache. "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter." Ikuto answered, completely concentrated.

"What kind of sandwich do you like?"

...

"Want anything to drink?"

...

"I think cat food would be cheapest, do you mind?"

...

"And I think I'll take my shirt off for the cashier so it'll be free."

"What?"

Amu smiled, "Get making sure you were still apart of the world." He stared at her as she went towards the convenient store wondering when she got so much nerve. He sensed his sister influence in this. When his phone went off he dug into his back pocket and answered it.

"Want to tell me why I got a call this morning from the police?"

"What? You didn't appreciate that?"

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? What the hell? And who are you with?"

"What do you mean?"

"The cop told me you were with this girl, he thought was my daughter by the way, so who is she?"

"Don't worry about it?"

"Are you kidding? I take you all through Europe and you were so nonchalant with the girls it scared us."

"Scared you? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say the guys have this poll going... But that is beside the point! As soon as you get to Japan you're kidnapping girls?"

"I didn't kidnap her. She is an old friend of mine and I'm giving her a ride."

"Old friend I'm sure. Some girl on the side of the road wants a ride and you...wait, what do you mean you're giving her a ride?"

"Just that. I'm taking a little detour."

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto pulled the phone away from his ears when he heard the scream. As a stream of insults came flowing from the receiver. He looked up to see Amu come out of the store a bag in her hand.

"Relax. I'll be there in time to pick you up." When Amu came closer to him, he noticed her face was in shock, staring at him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ikuto! Don't you dare hang-" Ikuto clicked the down button before he could hear the consequences of his actions.

"What's wrong with you?"

Amu, still staring at him asked, "You have a phone?"

Ikuto looked at it and answered, "Yeah...so?"

"So? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" When Ikuto looked puzzled by her complaint, Amu explained, "I can just call them!"

Ikuto looked at his phone and back at her, "Why didn't you just call them from the start."

Amu rolled her eyes, "That was my first thought. I just don't have my phone."

"Why would you not bring your phone on a trip?"

"I did bring my phone! I just lent it to Kukai and he said he would give it back to me in the car."

...

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Just give me your phone!"

Ikuto threw her the phone, "It's low battery, so keep the conversation short." Amu decided to dial her own number and pray someone has it.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

"I'm telling you it would be faster if we take this route to Kyoto." Nagihiko tried to explain to Kairi who was looking over the map.

"But this route offers a more convenient method of passage, which will prove to be faster."

"That's bull! There would be more traffic on that route."

"It doesn't matter boys." Nikadiou-sensei told them, "We're already having a hard enough time keeping up with Yukari as it is."

Kukai thought he would take his chances with the girls if he had to listen to them for much longer. When the phone in his pocket began to vibrate, he saw it was Amu's but the number appeared as unknown.

"What are you doing it?" Tadase asked.

"I'm debating on whether or not to answer it."

"Answer it you idiot! It could be Amu!" Tadase yelled at him. Kukai pointed out he hadn't been very pleasant lately as he answered the phone.

"Kukai?"

Kukai nearly dropped the phone with surprise. "AMU?" That got everyone's attention as they all tried to crowd around the phone. "What the hell happened?"

"Uhh..., I was in the bathroom and when I left everyone was gone.., but that doesn't matter right now! Where are you guys?"

"We're around Gifu."

"What are you doing there."

"Well, gee, I don't know. Enjoying the hot springs? What do you think? We were coming back for you stupid! How the hell do you get stranded somewhere without any way of contacting us?"

"Says the man who has my cellphone."

"...That's not the point! The point is-Hey!"

Tadase took the phone away from Kukai when he saw that he wasn't getting anywhere with Amu. "Amu?"

"Tadase?"

"Are you alright? Are you in any kind of trouble?"

"Cough into the phone if you're being held against her will." Kukai added, trying to pull the phone back from Tadase.

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Amu...I really need to talk to you."

"T-Talk? I guess..., but my phone is dying...Uh, got to go!" Kukai took the phone back.

"Wait! Amu don't-" The phone clicked off, "...move."

Kukai eyed Tadase in disbelief, "Why?"

"At least nothing bad happened to her." Nagihiko pointed out, being annoyingly optimistic.

"You mean, nothing worse." Yuu added, "Because being left behind at a gas station is pretty bad to begin with."

"Why neither of you ask about the man she was reported to be with?" Kairi asked, considering that was what was worrying all of them.

Kukai just thought of that and frantically tried to call the number back, but Amu wasn't lying about the phone being dead, it went straight to voicemail. "Utau's going to kill me."

"Don't worry." Kairi assured him, "She was going to kill you anyway."

Kukai showed his thanks by grabbing Kairi in a headlock, Nagihiko took the opportunity to give him a noogie since he was in the proper position. While Yuu was tried to get them to settle down and let the poor boy go, Tadase took to looking out the window, wondering what Amu had gotten herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have seen more of the countryside of Japan than I ever wanted to see." Amu commented as she stared blankly out the window.

"You're getting more of the road trip aspect than anything else." Ikuto noted, bored himself with the driving along a deserted road with no sign of civilization.

Amu just sighed. She stretched slightly, feeling stiff from being in the car for so long. This whole expedition was getting ridiculous. Like it would never end.

"We're making good time," Ikuto commented after glancing down at his watch, "But we should probably stop for the night."

_Thank you, oh merciful God!_ Amu thought with great joy to the possibility of sleeping in a normal position.

There wasn't much around, but after half an hour out they found a small hotel that was most likely the only one for miles on. Amu waited in the car while Ikuto went to get a room. "We're in luck." Ikuto told her when he came back throwing her the key, "We got the last room available."

"What? Seriously?" Amu inquired. Sure it was the only place around, but it wasn't exactly a top joint either.

Ikuto shrugged, "I guess it's busy from summer travelers."

When they got to the room Amu was immediately relieved about the bathroom. A place to take a shower! Ikuto waited in the doorway as she excitedly crossed the room to the bathroom. After she shut the door, he continued to wait patiently. He managed to count to ten silently in his head before Amu finally came out and stared at the room.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there only one bed?"

"Did I mention this was the last room available?"

Amu stared at him intently. There was no reason for her to be mad at him; it wasn't his fault. But she was still frustrated. It was like he planned for these things to always happen. His amused expression didn't help her calm down either.

She threw her backpack down on one side of the bed and started to rummage through everything she had thrown in there. Then, she noticed she noticed another situation that she knew would only happen with him around. She was almost too embarrassed to ask, "Ugh, do you have an extra shirt?"

"Why?" Ikuto asked throwing the bag he had slung on his shoulder down on the floor to pull one out.

"I forgot to bring anything to sleep in." Amu answered, hoping she didn't come off as too flighty. She didn't usually forget everything...well, sometimes she didn't.

"You knew you were going on a trip. Why didn't you pack enough for it?"

"I was planning on Utau brining too much like she always does."

"I know what you mean." Ikuto answered fondly recalling when they were young Utau always wanted to take everything she owned, just in case. "When did you two get so close?"

Amu shrugged. "I don't remember. A long time ago." Amu sighed thinking about her friends, "I wish I was with them now. Doing all the dumb things we had planned."

"What were you going to do?"

"Oh, just some girl stuff." That was all she was saying. Ikuto didn't need to know any details for their planned summer night of junk food, games, and the forced "talk" Amu would have to endure. "It doesn't matter since I got kidnapped by some guy."

Ikuto shook his head and threw the t-shirt on her head, "You only have to bear with me for a little while longer kid."

She pulled the shirt away to look at him, "Does that mean I still look like a kid?"

"Anyone that manages to get stranded at a gas station is too young to be regarded as an adult." Amu pouted at that and stuck her tongue out at him before retreating to the shower.

God, it felt good. The shower was a welcome relief after everything she had been through, and the cold water was relaxing.

She felt great after her shower, but wasn't too pleased with herself in the mirror afterwards. Ikuto's shirt was more like a dress on her. Her makeup had washed off and the shirt was so baggy, her chest was almost nonexistent. She looked even more like a kid than she did before.

Amu came out and found Ikuto trying to sleep on the chair in the room. He could sense her staring at him with that stupid grin of hers and asked, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering how you always manage to find objects too small for you." She answered, snickering at his expense.

Ikuto smiled, "Being tall has its advantages, just the same as being small." Amu pouted at that, noticing the shoot at her in that remark.

She felt the instinct to jump in the bed and throw the blanket over her head. To completely forget he was there. But there was something about a big guy trying to sleep in a small chair that was too pitiful. Amu shook her head at the scene and began throwing random objects in the room on the bed. Spare pillows, blankets, and other free items. Ikuto watched her, puzzled as she arranged the objects into a row in the center of the bed. "What is that? The Great Wall of China?"

"Best to think of it more as the Iron Curtain." She smiled sweetly, "Cross it and die."

"Oh, I see, we're going to play this game again?" Ikuto teased getting up from the chair.

"It's not a game." Amu warned him before getting under the covers of her side, "Cross the barrier and I really will kill you."

"Not cute." Ikuto commented getting on his half of the bed.

Both secretly wondering if sleep would come to them with this arrangement.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

When Ikuto awoke, he was first bemused to realize that he'd fallen asleep, and then confused at the fact that one of his arms had gone numb. As he became more aware of his surroundings, enough to realize why that was so, he felt his breath come on sharply, ripping through his throat.

Somehow - he didn't know how, or why - he and Amu had moved during the night. They had twisted so that they were facing each other on their sides, and her head was pillowed against his upper arm, explaining why it had gone numb. Their legs were tangled together and his other arm was slung over her waist as though to anchor her to him, while her hands were curled against his chest, lightly fisted in his shirt.

Ikuto was surprised he'd even fallen asleep. Five years on the road had made him paranoid, alert to everything. He often jerked awake when approached during slumber, and found it difficult to even rest while in the presence of others.

For a moment, he held himself completely still, not even breathing, wondering why his first impulse had been to pull her even closer and close his eyes once more. Why was that instinct so strong?

He didn't dwell on the thought, but instead extricated himself from the bed as silently and unobtrusively as possible. He slowly, gently coaxed her fists open, freeing his shirt as he tried to ease his numb limb out from underneath her. Amu sighed as his arms slipped from around her, but she didn't stir - merely rolled over and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Ikuto didn't know why, but something compelled him to pause and take her in, to imprint her on his mind like a developer with a photograph.

Just in case he should want to remember pastel pink hair against the dark sheets, or the way her spine was just slightly curved as her knees bent and her arms folded, as though she was trying to imitate a sleepy kitten curling into a ball.

Or the fact that she was wearing only his shirt as she slept.

Ikuto stood up. Instantly deciding to get some fresh air. His instincts told him that it would not be wise to be in the room when Amu woke up to find her wall in pieces.

He wandered around for a while when he found a public phone. He checked his pocket and sure enough, he found a few coins and tried the phone.

"Whatever your selling, I don't want any."

"What salesperson calls you from a public phone?"

"The young and desperate apparently."

"Do you have the charger to my phone?"

"Yes. I needed."

"You didn't think _I _might need it?"

"No. You want to know _why_? Because you were suppose to be here by now. And instead your traveling the countryside and are now... where?"

"I don't even know."

"Explain." That one word held great demand and Ikuto sighed wondering how to relate the last couple of days to his father. He just started from the beginning only omitting a few unimportant events, taking a few coins worth of minutes to relate.

"...Yes. It all makes perfect sense now."

"You understood all that?"

"Yes. You go for the weird ones don't you son."

"_Really?_ That's all you got from that?"

"That seems like the basic point to me. Now stop acting so love struck and get down here."

"I'm not love struck."

"Oh sure you're not. Any rational person would just drive around the country with no direction or idea of a stopping point."

"What else am I suppose to do? Leave her on the side of the road?"

"I should hope not. It's a horrible way to get in a girl's good favor."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, yes. Your quite the nobel knight just doing your usual act of chivalry. Courting young maidens, saving children from burning buildings, and remembering all the little people during your advancements."

"I want to say you have a point in there somewhere, but I'm pretty sure it's just prattle."

"My point is, come pick me up and we'll all go to where they were meeting for vacation. Get her to call Utau and tell them to meet her there."

"Alright, I'll tell her. Just out of curiosity, you aren't thinking logically out of desperation, are you?"

"How can you ask that? You of all people should know I work best under pressure."

"I'm not wasting any more change talking to you."

"What kind of good-bye is that? At least part with me as any nobel knight would by promising to take good care of your maiden and promise not to take advantage of-" Ikuto hung up before he could hear the end of that statement. And was caught and a sudden feeling of dread. The last thing he wanted to do was force Amu to encounter the group he had been traveling with going on five years now.


	7. Chapter 7

Amu fluttered her eyes awake after a deep sleep. A bed felt great after sleeping in a car seat. The first thing she noticed was that the wall she had made was gone. She sat up instantly and scanned the room seeing many different pillows and blankets scattered around the room. They were thrown off during the night and that made Amu tense. She turned to her side but that half of the bed was empty.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked looking around the empty room. She sat up and walked slowly over to the bathroom and knocked, "Ikuto?"

She was met by silence and open the door timidly. No one was there. Then she started to panic.

The last thing she needed was to get stranded in the middle of nowhere. Again. Maybe he was in the car. She tried to run out the door when she made contact with a person. "Miss me?"

"No!" Amu answered in defiance. "I just didn't know where you went."

"So you planned to look for me in _that_?" Amu looked down and realized that she was still wearing his shirt. She would have looked ridiculous running around outside looking for him.

Ikuto put his hand against her forehead and pushed her back into the room, "I had to make a call." He explained shutting the door, "Since my cell phone is dead I used the public phone around the corner.

"The thing I have in Kurashiki can't wait any longer." Ikuto continued falling into the chair. He was having second thoughts about his father's plan. But what else was there to do? "We have to go there first, then we can meet up with your group at the beach."

"How do you know they'll be there?"

"Because," Ikuto paused waiting for her to catch the clue. Amu waited patiently. It was still rather early. "You're going to call them with the public phone and tell them."

"Oh! That's perfect!" Amu exclaimed. An actual plan with a set destination. "We should hurry if we're going to get to Kurashiki at a reasonable time."

"Sure." Ikuto agreed, less than enthusiastic, "I'm going to get a map from the front. Just in case."

When he left, Amu took her backpack and went to the bathroom. Shifting through the things in her backpack, she realized, she hadn't brought enough shirts. She took one her wore the other day and debated about putting it back on. In the end it was shoved back into the bag. Damn. She had to start packing for trips before the morning of. She always forgot the most important things. Luckily, she found her bathing suit. It would be hard to go to the beach without that. Amu took the top piece and put it on. It would have to do until she got a shirt from Utau.

Ikuto came back as Amu was exiting the bathroom. Their eyes met for a moment, both staring.

"Why?" Was the only word Ikuto deemed appropriate.

Amu shrugged, "I don't have a clean shirt." She threw his shirt to him and continued explaining, "I'll just borrow one from Utau when I see her. I won't look weird in it since we're going to the beach."

Amu dug in her pockets, "I have some change. So I'll go call Utau and meet you in the-" She was cut off as she was trying to leave by a shirt getting pulled over her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amu demanded once her head was through the neck hole.

"I'm not the one who was going to walk around half naked."

"What?"

"If the car breaks down on the side of the road it would probably be better if you have a shirt on."

"I don't think you should jinx the situation like that."

"Just keep it on. I'll meet you in the car."

Amu walked away slightly confused and not quite sure she wanted to be seen in an oversized shirt either. As she was walking to the public phone, she took the hair band from her hair and tied the shirt so that it at least wasn't so huge on her.

She took the change from her pocket and dialed Utau's number praying that she would answer. There was an answer. But it sure wasn't Utau.

"Hello?"

"Tadase?"

"Amu?"

"Where's Utau?"

"She's still sleeping. Nikaidou-sensei managed to convince Yukari to stop at a hotel for the night. Where are you?"

"Uhh...I don't really know, but can you tell Yukari and the others to go to Hakuto beach and I'll meet you there?"

"Yes. That would probably settle some nerves around here." There was a pause before he continued, "Amu, I really need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"I'm afraid I may not get a chance later."

"I don't have much time left, I'm using a pay phone."

"Amu."

"I know..., I know. Just talk to me at Hakuto beach. Okay?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." Amu hung up the phone before anything else could be said. She knew she needed to talk to him, but she just wanted to keep what they had going just a little while longer.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

"I told you you were going to jinx us."

"Just because the check engine light is on, doesn't mean anything is wrong."

"Yeah, that's the logical answer."

"Aren't you glad you have a shirt on then?"

Ikuto managed to pull into a garage not far from Kurashiki. The car wasn't doing too well. Ikuto got out willingly, afraid the thing was going to fall apart any moment. Amu following soon after.

"Wait here." Ikuto told her and walking in to get service. However, he seemed to walk in on a heated debate.

"You don't take care of it."

"I do take care of it!"

"This truck doesn't like you."

"Is it talking to you now?"

"Your transmission is shot."

"I shift up and down a lot!"

"Mr. Grind it Till You Find it, huh?"

"Just tell me what needs doing."

"Be faster to tell you what doesn't need doing."

"Whatever you want."

"You ride your brakes. Bad for truck. Good for me. I like replacing brakes. Pays for the cabel tv."

"No problem! How about I make the check out to the cabel company? Would that be easier for you?"

"Yes. And get some extra checks, you're going to be making one out to my milkman too." The mechanic went deeper in the vehicle. "Oh, lookie-here. You just bought me a couch."

"Unbelievable!" The customer complained kicking the tire.

"Excuse me." Ikuto chimed in, seeing the opportunity, "I don't mean to interrupt."

"No, please! Interrupt. I need a break from all this gaiety." The customer commented huffing off.

"What can I do for you?" The mechanic asked with a smirk as she wiped off her greased hands with a rag.

"My check engine light came on and I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Oh, well. At least I have something to go by." She answered rolling her eyes and pocketing her rag, "Where's the car?"

Ikuto pointed outside towards the car, making the mechanic look doubtful. "What is that? European made?"

"I have no idea," Ikuto answered honestly, "It's vintage I think."

The mechanic rolled her eyes again and walked to the car. She lifted up the hood to examine the problem. "When was the last time you had this checked?"

"I don't remember."

"Guys are stupid." The mechanic answered shaking her head and walking back into the garage.

"What?" Ikuto responded following her.

"You strip your gears, you ride your breaks, and if we don't laugh when you make a joke, you think we're serious."

"I don't ride my breaks!" The customer voiced, hearing her complaints.

"I just want to know how to fix my car." Ikuto answered, willing to take her abuse if it got him out of there.

"Just needs an oil change." She answered, back to inspecting the previous vehicle, "It will take a few hours to get out the sludge, but after that, no time at all. I'll get to it when I'm done here."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She nodded and dug into the engine. "Oh goodie! A trip to the hot springs!"

Ikuto walked to find Amu sunbathing on top of the car. "It needs an oil change." Ikuto reported to her, "We have to wait around for a few hours."

"That's a relief." Amu answered rolling over to look at him. She was using Ikuto's shirt to keep the roof of the car from burning her back, so, just to spite Ikuto, was in her bathing suit top.

"Try not to get burnt." Ikuto warned her. She stuck her tongue out at him, making him shake his head. "I'm going to get some food. And you'll have to move to a different spot soon."

Amu nodded shifting her spread onto another car in the lot. One without any wheels, just to be safe. She layed down again and closed her eyes just enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. A sheer moment of serentiy amongst the chaos that was this voyage. But she was instantly awakened from her trance by someone knocking on the roof in an effort to get her attention. She sat up fully prepared to face Ikuto, but stopped to see it wasn't him. Instead, she saw three older boys she didn't recognize, probably just some people passing by.

One spoke up. "What are you doing?" There was a nerve of dominance in his voice that made Amu immediately annoyed.

"Do you want something?" She asked, making sure to show her feelings.

"Ouch. Don't be so harsh. We were just wondering if you were bored."

"Thank you. But I'm perfectly content."

"Oh come on, a little fun won't hurt you." Another voiced.

"Yeah, live a little." The third encouraged.

"No thank you."

"We can show you a good-" He was instantly cut off with a shout of pain after being hit on the head with a backpack.

Ikuto stood there, holding her backpack with a smirk, "You left your backpack in the car." He told Amu throwing it to her.

"You makes friends everywhere you go." Ikuto commented on the group. The one, rubbing his head to numb the pain, went to the others.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The bodyguard." He answered with a smirk that suddenly wasn't so goodnatured, making them look a little nervous. "Mind if I come along with you, since you're going to have... fun was it?"

"Uhh, that's ok. Never mind." They took off pretty fast after that.

Ikuto chuckled, "That was fun." Amu just stared at him wondering where all that came from.

"See what I mean about the shirt?"

Amu thought about what he meant. She put the shirt on but when she saw his smug look, stuck out her tongue and asked if he got the food. He shook the plastic bag in his hand and joined her on the roof on the car.

"How much does an oil change cost?" Amu asked biting through a sandwich.

"More than I'd like."

"I have some money left if that helps any." Amu offered, but not putting up too much. She spent most of it on food and pay phones.

Ikuto just grinned. "I just have to make a quick buck for the gas to get to Kurashiki."

Amu looked puzzled. "How do you plan on making money so fast?"

He smirked, "You'll see."

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Ikuto went to the car and took out a case that looked familiar. Ikuto smirked and shook the case, "It's good to get a quick meal out of."

"Your not going to make me sing are you?"

"No. The point is to make money, remember?" Amu stared at him deadly as he walked towards a populated area.

Amu watched him set up, per the norm for him. When he started playing she instantly became flooded with memories. It sounded sweeter than she remembered, she found herself closing her eyes to take in all in, focusing only on the sound.

She only opened her eyes when the music stopped and was replaced with light appalause from the passersby. It seemed Ikuto had already made a good chunk of change, but he went straight into another song anyway. Amu just smiled and sat down resting her chin on her knee. This time, she watched him play. He played with the same posture and enthusiasm she remembered. But the sound was different, lighter and not so melancholy. It was amazing that after all this time things could change so much. And yet, stay exactly the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the ridiculously long delay. While I am willing to admit I am very lazy, I can honestly say it wasn't due to that flaw this is late. I moved at the end of the summer to a place with no internet (not fun!). Now that my mother has finally solved the problem I am greatly relieved (I was forced to do schoolwork I was that bored). I'm going to update this faster because it's almost to the end. So, enjoy! **

"We should be ready to go." Ikuto called to Amu by the car. He glanced down at his watch, "I have to make a call before we go."

"There's a pay phone around the corner."

"I'll be back in a minute." Ikuto told her warningly before walking off. Amu rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

She took the handle of her door and pulled. It was stuck. She tried harder. And then with one foot on the car. It was no use. She realized of course the car locked. Amu threw her backpack to the ground and leaned against the car. She looked around and moved her feet up and down to pass the time.

It was too much for her to take. She went after Ikuto to get the keys from him. When she got to the pay phone, she found him in the midst of a conversation.

"It's your fault for giving me that piece of- Rosette, I know. I know."

Amu wasn't sure who he was talking to but she couldn't help smiling at the content of their discussion. She wanted to know who could get him so worked up.

"I told you I'm coming. Aren't you the one that always says to stop and enjoy life?

"Already? So I guess you didn't piss anyone off there."

"Yeah, yeah. But why Germany?"

"For someone who claims he doesn't like money, that sure had an impact on where we go."

"Again? Didn't you get enough Japanese 'cuisine' when we were here last time?"

Amu only caught the end of the conversation, but she could still understand what was being said. He was leaving, again. And he'd been here before. He didn't tell her any of this.

Ikuto hung up the phone. He noticed Amu waiting for him, "What's up?"

All she had to do was smile and act like she didn't know anything. She just had to get through another day maybe and then she wouldn't have to face him again. But when she looked at him again, all she could do was turn and run.

She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't realize how far she had gone until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. Ikuto had followed after her and they were both breathing hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Amu was annoyed by his question. No rationality, just a feeling as she went to kick. Ikuto managed to block her attack though, "You're not going to hit me the same way twice."

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me why you suddenly decided to sprint to the beach."

"What does it matter to you?" When he didn't answer she pulled her hand back and began to vent, "When were you planning to tell me that you weren't staying?"

"I don't remember ever saying I was."

"No. I guess this was just another visit. Tell me, how many times have you been back to Japan in the past five years? Huh?"

"I was in Nagoya six months ago. Should I have called and asked if you wanted to _hang out_?" He asked with a sarcastic sneer.

"It seems like you plenty of time considering we've been driving around the whole damn country!"

"I wouldn't have to go driving around the country if you weren't stupid enough to end up on the side of the road."

"I got it! I'm just a stupid kid! Whatever!" Amu could feel herself fuming. "I guess I've always been stupid since I took what you told me to heart the first time you left. But if you didn't mean anything by it than you shouldn't have said anything you damn prick!"

She was just so irritated with herself at that point, she turned to run again. But she was stopped by two arms gripping around her waist. "What makes you think I don't care about you?"

"Let go!" She yelled trying to squirm away, but he just pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't tell you I was in Japan because I knew I would have to leave soon afterwards." He explained, leaning closer so that his lips brushed against her ear. "I haven't forgotten what I said, and I plan to keep my word on that."

Amu felt her face blush madly. "I guess that means I'm still a kid."

"Yeah, but there's no rush for you to grow up. Enjoy it while you can, it's not as fun as it's cracked up to be."

"Oh yes," Amu commented in disbelief, turning her head to face him, "Because you're _so_ grown up."

"Yes, considering I spent a lot of time around kids." He kissed her lightly on the forehead, surprising her enough to react with a scream and get loose from his hold. He looked amused at her, "What? Your first forehead kiss?"

"Sadly enough." She admitted rubbing her forehand. Amu smiled at him, "You seemed like your old self just then."

He arched his eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"You've changed since the last time I saw you." She answered, "Not by much but you're a little more distant. Grown up I guess."

Ikuto shook his head, "I'm still getting used to seeing you older." She cocked her head to the said in question. "You'll understand more when we get to Kurashiki.

"Speaking of which," he added looking at his watch, "We should probably get going."

Amu nodded in agreement, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. Ikuto took her hand, "It would be probably be easier if you didn't run away again."

Amu just smiled to herself as she followed behind if, keeping a tight hold on his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Amu was amazed looking around Kurashiki, there were artists and musicians everywhere. It was just so beautiful.

"Stop gawking and stay close." Ikuto told her continuing his strong stride down the sidewalk.

Amu pouted, "You don't have to be in such a rush."

"Oh yes I do. I'm about to die and I want you there as a witness."

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked running into Ikuto's back as he stopped abruptly.

"We're here." He told her solemnly, ignoring her previous question. "This is surprisingly normal." He commented in regards to the cafe in front of them.

"Don't you think you're over reacting?"

"You think so?" Suddenly a case came flying towards his head. He barely managed to duck to avoid the collision. "How about now?"

"Ikuto!" Aruto yelled coming out of the cafe. He ran up to his son and put him in a headlock. "Where the hell have you been? Traveling around Japan. Are you insane?"

"That will teach you not to make me take a later flight to bring your car, now won't it." Ikuto countered struggling to breathe through his father's hold.

"Don't get smart with me you little punk."

Amu watched them in fascination. There was an outbreak of laughter. She turned towards the cafe to see three men standing in the doorway watching the event unfold.

"I had a feeling Ikuto was here."

"Where were you Ikuto? We thought you got lost somewhere."

"You lucky bastard."

"Alright, that's enough." Aruto said releasing his son, "Let's see the girl that can manipulate my son in this manner."

"Why don't you be a little nicer about it?" Ikuto commented gaining back his breath.

"You're wearing me down boy." Aruto threatened, taking hold of Ikuto's shirt.

"Uh.., hello?" Amu said, not sure what do in this situation. They all stopped to look at her, apparently her presence wasn't known. "I'm Hinamori, Amu. And, uh, I'm really sorry about everything that happened. It was one really big accident." She was met with silence and stares, which made her feel awkward.

"Really?" One of the men from the doorway commented. "You're Amu?" She nodded nervously. The men looked at one another and nodded to themselves in some sort of secret agreement.

"Not what I pictured."

"You pictured someone? I didn't think she existed."

"Shut your mouth." Ikuto warned them threateningly, causing them all to laugh again.

"I think we made him angry." One of them commented causing the others to laugh harder.

Ikuto made a step towards them and they all started screaming and running around the front of the cafe, Ikuto following after them. Amu just stared at them in shock.

Aruto looked Amu over and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. We're being rude."

"Oh no. Not at all." Amu assured him, still shaken for the whole event.

His smile widened. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for taking care of my kids. They always tell me how wonderful you are."

Amu blushed with embarrassment and quickly shook her head, "No! I really haven't done anything."

"What are you telling her?" Ikuto asked trying to monitor everyone at once.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how she could get my son to labor the way she did." Aruto replied with a wink towards Amu.

"What did you come up with?" One of the men asked.

"It seems I may have to resort to a mini skirt."

"Do it and die." Ikuto told him tensely, trying to keep that mental picture out of his head.

Aruto nodded getting back to a serious note. "Men, as you know our next venture is set for Germany. While it is important to make our presence known there, we must first honor our sacred duty as men. A young lady is in need of our assistance and we can not just turn our backs on a lady in need. We must make a detour to Hakuto Beach to reunite her with her group. Are you with me men."

"Pazza! Pazza!"

"Well, Ikuto, don't just stand there, we need to get a move on if we want to get there before nightfall. Or do you want to keep her waiting?" Ikuto gave him a look Amu was sure read a desire to kill, making her smile at his expense.

Aruto was smiling at the agreement and then looked Amu over again. "My dear, are you in need of some clothing?"

"She's wearing Ikuto's shirt."

"Ikuto you dog!"

Ikuto came up behind the group of them, and they all scattered running away from Ikuto while shouting different insults and compliments alike. Amu wasn't sure how to take the scene, and wondered if it was a normal occurrence.

Aruto tapped her on the shoulder from behind, "Why don't you go get something from one of the stores nearby?" Aruto suggested handing her some money.

"No, that's alright. I couldn't possibly." Amu said trying to refuse.

"Oh, I see." Aruto replied sadly. "All the time I spent away from my children, I worried about them to no end. But that obviously wasn't enough. I was never there. Now, my only desire is to show my gratitude to the people that were there for them, but they are too good to accept it. How will I go on? How shall I repay this enormous debt I owe?"

"No. I didn't mean to not accept your gratitude or anything. I would never-"

"Good." Aruto said, suddenly perking up and putting the money in her hand. "Take your time. We'll be right here when you're done."

Amu was sent in one direction, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been played for a fool.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

"Are we there yet?" Asked one of the passengers.

"Yes! For the love of God, we're here. Now please stop asking!" Ikuto said stopping the car on the broad walk by the beach at the request of Aruto.

"Yay! The ocean!" The other man in the car shouted in excitement. They filed out of the car to get a look. Aruto close behind.

Ikuto fell on the wheel exhausted. Amu had to shake his shoulder to make sure he was still alive.

"Do you see what I mean about being an 'adult'?"

"I think they seem fun." Amu responded with a smile.

"They always appear harmless at first." Ikuto agreed with a cynical tone.

Amu got out straightening her coverup. A dress coverup was the best she could do. She would feel bad getting anything more than that with Aruto's money. Ikuto followed close behind her.

When they reached the band one of them announced, "Let's go on the beach!"

"Yeah, I want to get in the water."

"Fine. But if you take off your clothes I'm going to kill you."

"Care to join us Ikuto." One asked in a playful tone.

"No thanks." Ikuto replied, "I've never cared for the beach."

"Someone's afraid of the water."

Ikuto shot him and look and they all went running towards the ocean.

"Amu," Aruto, who was still present, asked, "Would you like to join us?"

"That's alright. I just want to look at the view for a minute."

"Suit yourself." Aruto replied running to join his comrades.

Instead of standing behind the bars, she jumped up and sat on top of them and looked out at the ocean. The clouds were a blend of orange and pink hues while the remaining light from the day reflected off the water making it sparkle. It was breathtaking.

Ikuto came up beside and leaned against the bars, "Is this the vacation you were imagining?" As a triumphant look in the past.

Amu laughed, "At least it was an adventure. Something I'll always remember."

Ikuto nodded and jumped over to the other side of the bars.

Amu freaked out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm being adventurous."

"It won't be something you'll remember if you fall to your death." Amu pointed out trying to get him on the other side.

Ikuto smirked, "It would be an impressive death though."

Amu shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

Ikuto looked back at her, "Feeling better?"

Knowing what he meant she nodded with embarrassment. He swung his leg over so that he was in front of her.

"Would you be a little more careful?"

"Do you not want me to fall?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

Her face flushed as she blatantly admitted, "No."

Then, Ikuto took a kiss for her he hadn't before, on her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Yukari slammed down harder on the gas petal, causing the girls to scream, wild with panic. Yukari paid no attention to their cries though. She was too determined to reach her destination.

Once she reached the broad walk of the beach, she came to a screeching stop, not even bothering to lessen her speed. Not losing any time, she parked the car and shot out towards the beach, "Everyone out!"

Yaya shot out of the car and fell to the ground with a relief exclamation, "Land!"

"I think I'm going to throw up." Rima commented holding her shaking form.

"I'm right there with you." Utau agreed as she walked, a little unsteady, towards Yukari.

The boys were close behind and took off after Yukari who was patrolling the beach in search of Amu. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Utau asked her when she finally caught up.

"It doesn't matter. She's around here somewhere."

"You know, just because Amu said she'd meet us at the beach, that doesn't mean she meant literally on the beach." Kukai threw in his opinion which received a warning glance from Utau, who knew it was a dumb idea to get Yukari any more worked up than she already was.

"Hold on." Yuu told Yukari, taking hold of her arm so she was forced to stop, "It would be more effective if we thought of plan rather than went off frantically searching the area."

Yukari nodded, rubbing her forehead, "What do you suggest?"

Utau ventured away from the group, as they began to discuss strategies, with a sinking suspicion. She could swear she was hearing some kind of music.

She tried to get closer to the sound and found it more distinct. A version of the Infernal Galop with an array of strings. When she came close to the water, she saw a group of people, sitting on pieces of wood that had washed up from shore, playing instruments. And in the midst of the group was a girl smiling and clapping her hands to the beat who was...

"Amu!"

Amu looked up and saw Utau running towards the group. She got up and shouted back at her, "Utau!" She had never been so happy to see her friend in her life.

Utau approached her and embraced her in a friendly hug, completely shocking Amu. Utau wasn't one for a show of affection. "You're such a moron. How stupid can you be?"

Amu started to laugh, that was more like Utau, and hugged her back. "Where is everyone else?"

"Utau? Why'd you go running-" Kukai asked following Utau, but he stopped when he saw Amu, "Amu! You're alive! Hey! We found her!" At his persistent shouting everyone came with cries of accomplishment, scours of stupidity, and chokehold embraces.

Yukari however, wasn't among them. In a blind rage, she went over to the group of musicians and took hold of the youngest, "Kidnapping a minor girl? What kind of inhuman thing is that? I ought to spill your guts and feed them to my dogs you disgusting low-life."

"Wait! Hold on! You know me!"

That's when, with a bit of squinting and thinking back, she realized the man she was harassing was the punk teenager she knew years ago. "Ikuto?"

The whole group gave looks of shock and surprise as Ikuto gave a wave of acknowledgement, "Yo."

"Excuse me," another man in the group lightly tapped Yukari on the shoulder to get her attention, "But, could you please release my son. He seems to be having trouble breathing." Yukari did, not out of obedience, but out of shock. Aruto, Ikuto and Utau's father, was standing before her.

Utau was equally surprised to see her father. "Dad?"

The band broke out in Vivaldi's Spring to commemorate the occasion. Aruto looked back at them.

"We thought we'd set the mood." One man reasoned.

"The Tskuyomi family together at once is a rare occasion." Another agreed.

"Thank you men." Aruto said, shaking his head lightly, "But I don't think that's the right tune for this so just-" Before he could tell them not to bother, they all broke out into O Fortuna, "Oh, very funny."

"Hold on!" Yukari commanded, stopping the band in mind stroke, "Could someone please explain this to me."

"I only came in at the end, but from what I gather, you have all been on a wild goose chase."

"I see." Yukari said, her voice a little strained, "Why don't we discuss this later." Yukari advised, mostly for the sake of her nerves. "In the meantime, we have until nightfall before he have to start for home. So why don't we enjoy the day while we can."

At that everyone scattered with a thrill of joy to finally be on vacation. Some rushed to go put on their bathing suits, some playing dramatically with excitement, and some saying screw it all and headed straight for the water.

Amu was laughing at the ordeal when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Tadase. He gestured to move away from everyone and she nodded following him.

~Flip the Paige~

Amu and Tadase had settled down in the sand and were watching Yaya and Kukai try to duck each other under the water while Utau was yelling that they were acting stupid, making Kukai get out and try to hug Utau all wet. She warned him not to come near her, but he didn't listen and she ran from hi, making him chase after her.

Amu smiled at the scene, "I don't think Utau has a chance of out running him."

"She will certainly try though.

"Amu." Tadase started getting on a serious note. "I really did love you."

"I know."

"But I don't think you ever really loved me."

Amu was appalled by that statement, "Of course I did! Do you think I'd ever go out with someone I didn't like?"

"I didn't ask whether you liked me or not." Amu didn't know what to say to that and Tadase just smiled. "I've known for a while, I just didn't want to admit it. I thought I could change your mind, but that just made things worse, didn't it."

"Tadase..."

"Is it possible to go back to the way things were?"

"The way they were?"

"I think your friendship means more to me than trying to make you love me. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"I... never realized." Amu admitted regretfully, "I guess I am still just a dumb kid."

Tadase smiled at her, "No, you're not. Just a little oblivious at times."

"Oblivious? What's that suppose to mean?"

Tadase just smiled, "It's the only rational explanation." Amu hit him on the shoulder making them both laugh at how familiar the scene was.

"Hey!" Yaya shouted at them from the water, "If you two aren't getting back together, then you should keep your distant before I get the wrong idea."

"Mind your own business!" Amu yelled back making her way towards her with a threat, "I'll take your float. It's about time you learn to swim!"

Yaya started to swim backwards with a scream of defiance. When Amu looked over her shoulder, she saw Kukai carrying a struggling Utau and jumped into the water with her.

"You are so dead!" Utau hissed starting to swim after him. Nagihiko, now in his trunks, went to assist Utau in the pursuit. Laughing, Amu decided to join the chase for Kukai herself.

Tadase was watching them all with a smile when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Rima staring down at him with her usual apathetic expression he couldn't read.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with no sign of emotion in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"You truly are surprising." Rima commented watching their friends act like idiots, "Not many people are willing to bow out like that."

Tadase just shrugged, "Who am I to compete for an ever losing cause?"

"The mighty king. As I'm sure you told me on multiple occasions."

"Yeah, well, after five years, even a king has to admit defeat."

"I think you've been through some personal growth prince."

"Obviously not much since you still insist on calling me prince."

"Take it as a friendly nickname. One you can gain a false sense of respect from."

Tadase just shook his head, Amu was right, Rima was too blunt.


	11. Chapter 11

Laying out on the sand, Ikuto was pretending to listen to Utau go into a detailed summary of the events that had occurred during his absence.

"Are you not going to swim?" Ikuto bent his head up slightly to see Amu coming out of the water, still in her coverup, soaking wet.

"No," Ikuto said laying his head back down, "Only little kids come to the beach to play in the ocean."

He sat up in shock from cold water being thrown on him. "How'd you like that?" Amu asked laughing while she held her stomach. It only took a moment before Ikuto moved to get up and Amu ran away screaming with Ikuto chasing after her.

Utau watched the two while shaking her head, "Good grief."

Kukai came out of the water himself shaking his hair out and sitting down next to Utau, "What's going on with those two?" He asked peeling off his wet shirt.

"I'm not sure," she answered, looking back towards them, "Just a crucial development."

"What's that mean?"

Utau just smiled at him and leaned into his side, "A good thing, I think."

Amu didn't get too far before Ikuto had gotten to her, grabbing her around the waist and twisting her around in the air. When she tried to struggle out of the hold, they ended up falling backwards into the water. Amu, laughing all the while.

"It's funny how things always turn out for you," Amu commented with a laugh. Ikuto's response was a splash in the face. Making her retaliate.

"What are you two up to?" Yaya asked with a shred smile on her face, "I guess a long trip would draw people closer. I sense a feeling of-" Ikuto splashed her in the face just to shut her up.

"Hey! No fair!" Yaya complained waving her arms around in the arm in agitation.

Nagihiko seemed to come out of nowhere and hit Amu and Yaya with a splash of water. Thus causing a chain reaction that branched out to all in the water.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

The sun was beginning to set as Amu watched it with Ikuto for the second time. Everyone was rushing to pack up the vehicles and hit the road again.

"Are you going to drive Rosette to Germany?"

"You can't drive to Germany," Ikuto first pointed out, receiving a look from Amu, "And there isn't a chance in hell that thing is ever going to leave the country. We only keep it near airports around Japan in case we need it. We just ride the train in Europe."

"Good luck in Germany."

"Thanks, but I don't know what I'm suppose to be lucky about."

"Just in general," Amu responded with a grin, "You always seem to need a little."

"Alright, I don't care about the arrangement. But Amu is riding with me and no one is changing vehicles. Got it?" Yukari yelled in an effort to gather everyone.

"I'll ride with Yukari," Utau said, "I have some questions for Amu."

"Me too." Rima added with a curious smile on her face.

Of course Yaya was enthusiastic about the ordeal and wanted to be included.

"Please let me ride with you guys," Kukai pleaded with the girls, "I'll kill myself if I have to ride all the way home with those guys."

"You're better off with us," Nagihiko told him, "Considering the topic of discussion in the car, I don't think you want to be apart of that."

Amu laughed, "This is going to be an interesting ride home."

"If you want to get on Yukari's nerves, duck under a seat when she's not looking."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." Amu commented, smiling at the idea, "Do you ever want to disappear like that with the band?"

Ikuto nodded, "It should be an interesting trip for me too."

Yukari honked the horn telling everyone to get in the vehicles, they were heading out. Kukai ran past Amu, "Hurry up or you'll get left behind. Again."

"Shut up and enjoy Nikadiou-sensei's broadway music all the way home!" Amu shouted back playfully.

Yukari seemed impatient, and Amu, regretfully, told Ikuto bye and ran towards the car too scared to look back.

"Hey, Amu." Amu stopped and turned to see his familiar smirk, "See you soon."

Amu smiled back at him before running towards the car, ready to endure the abuse she was sure to receive.

Ikuto watched the cars leave the parking lot and go in the opposite direction he was heading, as always.

He felt Aruto wrap an arm around his shoulder. "Son, I'm going to tell you something I've never told you before." Ikuto looked over at him, expectingly, "You're not very bright."

"That's it?"

"That's all that's necessary. I mean, haven't you ever seen a romantic movie in your life."

"Not until I met you, thanks."

"But, I suppose it will be fine." He smirked over at Ikuto, who was giving him a confused look, "Beautiful results. That's all that matters. Besides, I have always been partial to those star cross lovers."

Ikuto just rolled his eyes at his insane father, then looked in that direction one last time. He smiled, maybe one day he'd be able to go home himself. But it seemed he still had a long way to go.

**AN: I just got home from an academic team match and felt like writing this chapter. I was pumped from getting a category solely devoted to Pokemon! Guess who got all of those right :P. The next chapter will be the last one. I hope you've enjoyed the story and will read to the end. **


	12. Chapter 12

_She could still see it all clearly, even with her eyes closed. The cool breeze playing with her hair. The sharp pain as she squeezed her hands tighter on the metal rail. The flush of her cheeks. The warmth of his breath. The soft graze against her mouth. _

_"Amu-desu~" _

_"Wake up! Wake up!" _

_"Come on! Get moving! We've got things to do."_

_"You can't sleep through life, Amu."_

Amu eyes fluttered open. She had fallen asleep at her desk again. She always seemed to fall asleep when she was doing her math homework. She got up and stretched her arms. Her alarm clock said it was well after midnight. When had she dozed off?

Amu strolled out to her balcony, instantly feeling the chill air. She went to rest her arms on the rail. Why had winter come so soon? She stepped in a pile of snow with her bare foot, hoping the shock of cold would jolt her awake. Amu seemed to be sleeping a lot these days, as those her dreams were a nicer, warmer place to be.

She laid her head against her arms. Maybe she could find her way back to the beach. She let her eyes shut to try to see the gleam of the water and smell the stinging salt and hear the-

"Do you realize it's twenty degrees out here?"

Amu's head shot up in surprise to see a face inches from her own. She gave a cry in surprise and fell backwards landing on her butt.

"That was graceful." Ikuto commented jumping onto the balcony, "It's also very flattering when a girl screams at the sight of me, by the way."

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked in a panic on the ground, her heart beating wildly.

"Another flattering reaction," Ikuto commented, crouching down to her level, "It's better than you kicking me I guess."

"I didn't fall asleep again, did I?" Amu asked, more to herself than to Ikuto as she pinched her arm as a test.

"I don't know," Ikuto took a scoop of snow in his hand and shoved it on her head. "Did you feel that?"

"That's cold you jerk!" Amu squealed, retaliating by throwing a handful of snow on his face.

Ikuto didn't react to the snow, just shook his head making the water drip off his face. The action was so unexpected it made Amu laugh at the sight.

Ikuto grabbed her by the hand and pulled them both up, "Come on."

"What?"

"I want to show you something." Ikuto said motioning towards the street.

"It's the middle of the night!" she complained trying to wrestle out of his grip.

"Yeah, so you might want to be quiet. Unless you want to wake the neighborhood." Amu slapped her free hand over her mouth. She had forgotten about her parents. How had she managed to scream and make so much noise before without them waking up? Amu was pretty sure she would die if her dad walked in at the moment.

Ikuto jumped over the rails of her balcony, tugging on her hand to follow. Amu took a last look back at her empty room before stepping over the rail. "Hold on." Ikuto said pulling her to him and jumping off.

It took all her will power not to scream. "Why didn't you just use the door?"

"That would take too long." Ikuto reasoned walking forward and pulling her along, "Come on."

Walking about a block in silence made Amu wish she had brought a jacket, or at least a pair of shoes. Tokyo was freezing in January. The only thing keeping her warm was Ikuto's hand in her own.

She was too focused on her hand, she forgot to watch where she was walking. "Ow," she had stepped on a piece of trash laying around.

"Why don't you have any shoes on?" Ikuto asked examining the bottom of her foot, "I've never heard of someone always forgetting their clothes."

"It's not my fault." Amu reasoned when Ikuto dropped her foot, "Someone kidnapped me from my balcony."

"I don't think you can call this kidnapping." Ikuto commented crouching down, "Jump on."

"What?" Amu asked staring blankly at him.

"Come on. There's glass and stuff on the street." Ikuto reasoned, "It'll go faster if you just cooperate."

Amu thought she must be really tired, since she just got on his back without a complaint. "An eighteen year old getting a piggyback ride," Amu commented with a sigh to herself, "How embarrassing."

"Would you prefer I carry you like a princess?"

"I'm good." Amu said with exasperation, falling against Ikuto's back. She could feel the muscles of his back through his shirt move with each breath. She wondered if he could feel her heart pounding with her chest pressed against his back. It was enough to make her blush furiously. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Patience is a virtue." Ikuto told her. Amu moved her head to give him a look. Ikuto turned to face her, "Relax. It's not far from here."

It wasn't long before they took an alley that showed the back of a few buildings. "Here it is." Ikuto announced once they reached an old looking door to a one of the smallest buildings in the area.

Ikuto set Amu down and pulled a key out of his pocket. Amu looked at him with an arched brow. "This is it?"

"You have to go inside." Ikuto told her, opening the door and holding it for her to enter. She walked in cautiously. It was dark except for light that shone through the crack of a closed door. Amu looked back at Ikuto and he pushed the door open, the light instantly blinding her.

"What took you so long?"

"Amu-chan! You made it!"

"Strike up the band."

Amu stared at everyone gathered around waving at her and laughing as if they were all in on some kind of private joke. "What...is this?" Amu asked, not sure what was going on.

"This," Aruto said coming up beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Is the opening of The Music Box." Amu looked around the room again to see instruments ranging from violins to cellos and drums to cymbals and CDs to vintage records. Nothing was in a particular order or setting, but somehow that gave the place a little more charm.

"He picked the name." Ikuto threw in gesturing towards Aruto.

"I didn't hear any objects to it."

"Well, I made them."

"Nonsense," Aruto commented, waving his hand in the air, "I distinctly remember you saying 'It does feel like we're cramped in a small box in here.'"

Ikuto started to open his mouth in protest, but he stopped himself and just sighed, "Whatever." Amu laughed at the two. Maybe they would always be this way.

"Look at me Amu-chii!" Yaya exclaimed holding a cello twice her size, "I'm going to be the next Ya Ya Ma."

"That's Yo Yo Ma Yaya." Kairi explained as she attempted a few chords.

"I know what I said." Yaya replied with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking pictures for the website?" Tadase asked her, reminding her of her of the job she had volunteered for.

"Oh yeah!" Yaya said throwing the cello to Kairi and heading over to the band. "Smile." The trio gave big smiles as they continued playing a tune for everyone to dance to.

Yaya took shots of Yuu and Yukari watching the spectacles by themselves and Nagihiko twirling Rima around in a circle.

"Get a shot of this Yaya." Kukai yelled at her, taking Utau in his arms and dipping her on the dance floor.

"Kukai!" Utau screamed with a laugh as they both went falling down to the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Aruto said to Amu, "I have to go strike fear into the soul of my daughter's boyfriend."

"Make sure I get a picture of that!" Yaya told him as he approached the couple on the dance floor. Amu shook her head at the spectacle. She really did associate with strange characters.

"He says that, but he actually likes Kukai pretty well." Ikuto told her watching Aruto shake his fist and chase Kukai around the dance floor, "He helped us set up shop yesterday."

"Are you helping with your dad's business?"

"It's partially mine," Ikuto explained spreading his hand to show off the room, "We entered a partnership."

"So," Amu started looking up at him, "Does this mean you're staying?"

"I got a room right upstairs."

Amu smiled and looked away, not quite bold enough to ask what else was on her mind. But Ikuto must have known what she was thinking. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear making her look back towards him. He leaned down and captured her lips. His lips moved softly against her own; she closed her eyes and responded in the same way.

Yes, it was so much sweeter than a dream.

"That one's going on the website." Amu looked over and say all eyes on her, with a lot of sloppy smiles. Yaya was not far away, giving her a cheeky grin while waving her camera in front of her.

A strong blush rose to her face.

"Yaya! Give me the camera!"

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Amu never did get that camera from Yaya, too many people against her cause. But it was for the best. Looking back years from that moment, everyone could remember when everything first began. Even when their lives started to change and drift apart, they always knew they could return to The Music Box, a place where they could always be together. And when you come together with the people you love, that's when you know you're truly home.

And Amu and Ikuto tended to be at home more than anyone.

**My first story is finally completed. I feel so accomplished, and yet, so sad. Thanks for everyone who took time to read and review my story, nothing fuels an amateur writer as much as readers. :)**

**This story is dedicated to my friend, Truck Driver Bill, who let me hitchhike with him all the way to New York (there's a grand story behind that). **

**Sincerely, **

_**Flip the Paige**_


End file.
